Just The Beginning
by AkaGirl207
Summary: Sometimes you love something so much that it hurts to leave it but you must or it hurts too much to hold on to that thing you love & sometimes you let go of what you love because it hurts but then just sometimes,you get it back & live happily ever after.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

**:P**

**Summary****: **_**Sometimes you love something so much that it**__** hurts**__** to leave it, but you must. Sometimes it hurts too much to hold on to that thing you love. And sometimes you let go of what you love because it hurts, but then just sometimes... you get it back and live happily ever after.**_

**Only The Beginning**

Hello everyone, my name is May Maple and I am going to tell you a story on how my life got even more complicated then it already was. Being 15 years old, you are just now starting to see the world for the hell whole it really is and your dreams of the perfect life with a field filled of daisies are realized as just a childish wish. Not only am I going through what normal teenage girls do; like periods, zits, boys, family drama, friend drama, drama period, and most importantly…boys.

Now there are some ways my life was more difficult and tiring then most teenage girls have to deal with. For instance; I am constantly in the spotlight because I have won two ribbon cups, so I'm an automatic role model for all the little boys and girls who like me. Which means I can't do most thing I want to do, who wants 50 mad parents up your ass because you just took one sip out of a vodka bottle and it ended up in a magazine….not me.

That's why I have been trying my hardest to keep up the squeaky clean image that keeps me out of trouble.

Well…until now that is.

I bet your wondering what I am talking about...well I'm going to start from the beginning. It all started with me entering the Johto Pokémon contest.

* * *

"Here is your contest number and guide book and I must say I'm a huge fan of yours May" the lady behind the counter said I tried my best to act flattered but after a while that feeling kind of wears off.

"Thanks! That means a lot to me" I said with a big smile on my face. I turned around to walk away until I heard my name being called.

"May! YOUUU HOOO! OVER HERE DARLING" ugh Harley not exactly the person I want to see at the moment.

"Oh hey Harley, what's up?" I asked unenthusiastically looking around to find a way to get out of the soon to be conversation.

"Oh I am just fantastic darling, I must say I'm not surprised at all that you're here…I've been hearing aside from Drew and Solidad everyone has to say you're the one to beat" Harley said getting all up in my person bubble as usual.

"Um thanks Harley, I'm sorry but I have to go unpack my things" I said thankful I was able to think of something that quick.

"OK sugar dumpling catcha later!" Harley yelled waving his hand wildly as I walked away.

"Jeez he needs to seriously take a chill pill" I mumbled walking to my hotel room; once I found it I opened the door and threw my bags on the floor.

I signed and fell on the bed with a sudden change of mood; I started giggling for not apparent reason.

My peaceful moment was over when my pokedex started vibrating. I picked it up and saw the name 'Drew' on the screen _'I guess he sent me an e-mail' _I thought to myself smiling unconsciously, I guess you all already now that I've had a crush on him sense I was 10 and it doesn't look like it's going away anytime soon.

_Hey May,_

_Long time no see, I think the last time we saw each other was about a year ago when I said I was going to Sinnoh and you said you where going back to Hoenn. Well since now we both are in the Johto league and we somehow managed not to see each other at any contest I was wondering if you wanted to meet me at the fountain at 6 so we can catch up._

_Love, _

_Drew_

Wow I'd hate to see my face right now; I'm probably as red as a tomato. I glanced at the clock and it was 5:45 so I should be on my way. I looked at myself in the full length mirror and decided I just needed some Victoria Secret perfume sprayed on, I was good to go.

Taking one last look at my hair which was now out of the style it was when I was ten; it cascaded down my lower back in curls and some of it was pulled up into a half pulled up do with a red bow with the design similar to the one on the hat I use to wear. Now my clothes consisted of black, white and red shoes with black socks. I had a black short skirt with a red phony pack like the yellow one I use to have, a black tank top that came to my belly button, the top was of it was curved like a heart. On top of that I had a high collar red, low v-neck top that went below my chest.

I checked my make up and then I walked out to see Drew.

I made it to the fountain and sat down as I waited for Drew to show up, I suddenly felt really nervous. I haven't seen this boy in about a year there is no telling how much he changed, I mean I matured some bit so there's a possibility Drew has changed also.

I was so deep in thought I didn't see a person stand in front of me that was until he coughed. I looked up to see no one other then Drew.

"Hey May" Drew said smiling down at me. I started looking at his features to see he has a more mature face…and body.

'_Damn' _I thought, you could see his 6 pack through his black shirt. His out fit changed as well; he no longer wore those ugly pants instead he has regular dark blue jeans, he had the same black turtle neck but now instead of the purple one over it he now wore a black leather jacket, and black shoes.

He looked like a total bad boy…and he look damn sexy.

"Hello, May are you there…I no I'm sexy and everything but please no staring" Drew said with a smirk that made my heart skip a couple beats.

"Um yea sure…anyway what's up Drew" I said standing up when I looked up at Drew I noticed he's gotten taller also. He was about 5'5 now…pretty tall next to me, I'm 5'1.

"Nothing much just here to win the Grand Festival" He said flipping his hair.

"Yea, you should now that I have won 2 ribbon cups" I said smirking at him.

"Sure, but how many of them was I in besides I've won 3" Drew challenged me stepping closer to me. I just glared

"Grrr…what did you just want me to come here so you could aggravate and insult me!" I yelled at him stepping closer to him and poked my finger in his…tight, muscle-ly, sexy...*cough*

"No actually I wanted to see if you wanted to go to dinner with me" Drew said crossing his arms making me pull back my finger.

"Like a date?" I asked a slight blush on my cheeks.

"Ha-ha no of course not! Why would you think that?" Drew said laughing which made me frown.

"I just wanted to make sure YOU didn't think this was going to be a date!"

"Ha-ha sure!" Drew grabbed my hand and we started walking away. I sulked while I was dragged to this nice looking restaurant and I suddenly felt self conscious.

"Drew…I don't think I'm dressed for this" I said looking up at him not realizing we were still holding hands.

"It's ok, it doesn't matter what you look like…you look perfect to me" Drew said whispering the last part but I still heard what he said so I decided to embarrass him.

"Aww Drew how sweet" I said giggling when I saw him blush.

We walked into the restaurant and stopped when this man in front of a podium looked at us.

"Reservations" he said in a fake accent.

"Yes, Mr. Hayden" Drew said, the man looked through his little book and when he found it he closed it looked at us.

"This way please" Drew and I followed him to our table, when he stopped we sat down and was handed our menus.

"Your waiter will be right with you" the man then walked off.

"So how have you been since I last saw you?" I asked starting a conversation.

"I've been good but you know how it can be sometimes, with people expecting so much out of you…sometimes it's too much" Drew said looking me strait in the eyes. That's one of the things I hate/love about him…he has so much confidence.

"Yea I know what you mean, we can't do anything close to bad or you'll have everybody and there momma up yours" I said making me and him giggle…well chuckle in his case.

Once the waiter came and taken our orders we talked for a while until our food came.

"Wow Drew I have to say for a _non-date _this is pretty nice" I said smiling at the now blushing Drew.

"Just shut up and eat" He said looked down at his food, I giggled and did the same.

After eating and me arguing about I should pay for half since it wasn't a date Drew insisted and so I stopped arguing for once.

"Thanks Drew that was actually the best non-date I've been on" I told him while walking down the hall to my hotel room.

"Doesn't surprise me" Drew said flicking his hair while I just rolled my eyes at him. Once we got to my hotel room we stopped in front of my door and I turned to face him.

"I had a good time" I said looking up at him.

* * *

"Yea I did too" he smiled, I smiled and we started getting closer…closer. Before I new it we kissed and I started feeling as if a flame started in the pit of my stomach. I put my hands around his neck and pulled him closer. His hand traveled down my back, to my ass making me moan and pull him even closer. Drew picked me up making me put my legs around his waste; he opened the door not breaking the kiss. We fell on the bed with him on top of me Drew started kissing me down to my neck and started giving me a hickey.

"Drew" I moaned gripping his back harder, he then pressed his hard member against my wet pussy making me arch my back and moan again.

"Damn May, you don't know how much your turning me on right now" Drew said looking me in the eyes and kissing me again.

"Ha-ha I think I do know Drew" I grind my pussy against his dick making him groan. I flipped us over unzipping his jacket and taking off his shirt. I bit my lip as I ran my fingers his chest and his 6 pack; he gripped my thighs as I did this. I bend down pressing myself against him and started kissing and sucking his neck Drew squeezed my ass making me moan against his neck. Drew took off my two shirts and was trying to take off my bra only to have me laugh at him.

"Shut up" Drew said in a husky seductive voice that made me even wetter. Once he got my bra off he started messaging and squeezing my breast making me moan against his lips. He stopped messaging my boobs making me whimper and moving my hands down to my skirt pulling it off leaving me in only my black thong.

"This is unfair" I pouted unzipping his pants pulling them off then his boxers, showing his huge throbbing dick. I bit my lip, took it in my hand and started squeezing it making Drew groan. I then started giving him a hand job but going slow, I wanted him to beg.

"Damn May speed it up will ya" Drew growled looking up at me with lust filled eyes.

"Ah-ah what's the magic word" I smiled and started going even slower.

"Damn….please" he whispered I guess he really didn't want to hear him beg.

"Wait what was that" I said looking up at him innocently, I stopped giving him a hand job and squeezed him.

"Please!" He practically yelled I smiled and I started going faster. Drew started moaning then he grabbed my head pulling me down to his dick.

"Suck it" He commanded which turned me on a lot.

I started putting his dick in my mouth and what I couldn't fit into my mouth I squeezed with my hand. He grabbed my hair pulling the bow and pony tail out of it, making me take in more of his dick making me gag. I started bobbing my head up and down going faster, moaning making his dick vibrate; Drew gripped my head harder as he came in my mouth. I swallowed his cum and we started making out again when Drew flipped us over.

He started kissing me from my mouth then he stopped at my boobs, Drew started sucking and kissing my breast. My hands were running threw his hair as I moaned. He started kissing my stomach while going down on me and started licking me. I spread my legs farther apart giving him more access making him smirk. He kept at it until I came in his mouth.

"Drew!" I screamed arching my back; Drew then got of the bed and picked up his jeans.

"Where are you going?" I asked hopping he wasn't going to leave let.

"Getting a condom…that's unless you don't want to you now…do_ that_" Drew said with a blush on his cheeks which made me blush.

"Yea I do" I said making him smile. Drew opened the condom and put it on his dick, he position himself against me.

"Are you ready" He asked looking me in the eyes, it's like he knew I couldn't say no to him.

"Yes" As I said that Drew pushed himself into me making me wince; it kind of hurt but it's not as bad as people said it was going to be.

"Are you alright" Drew said slowing down a little bit.

"Yes just don't stop" I said, I could tell it was hard for him to stay slow and not go faster. Once it stopped hurting I put my legs around his hips and humped against him giving him the go to go faster.

That lasted for about 3 or 4 minutes… not that long. I have to say I was starting to think Drew wasn't a virgin at the beginning since he seemed so confident in what he was doing but he didn't last long and when he did enter me he his breath hitched and heart started racing. I can't say anything because I did the same thing.

We soon fell asleep and before we knew it, it was morning.

* * *

Early the next morning I woke up from the sun burning into my face. I pulled the hair out of my face so I could see the room better. I started looking around, only to find no Drew, of course I started to think stuff; what if he left or what if it all was a dream. My 'what ifs' stopped when I suddenly smelt food coming from the kitchen.

I tried getting up but I ended up falling back on the bed because of the pain in between my legs.

'_Damn you Drew'_ I thought, I could feel a blush coming up on my face.

"Good morning" I looked up to see Drew looking down at me with a smile on his face. He was only in his boxers, his hair was wet so I guess he took a shower. Speaking of I need one.

"Good morning" I said trying to get up again, I winced again only to have Drew laugh at me.

"I see I was a little to rough with you" Drew said with a smirk on his perfect face.

"You're the one to be talking" I said making Drew blush and flip his hair. I giggled and tried walking to the kitchen only to have Drew pick me up and carry me bridal style.

"I don't want you to fall and break your neck; you're probably the only descent competition here plus it'd make me feel guilty" drew said sitting me down in a chair at the table.

"Wow Drew that was _almost _sweet of you" I said rolling my eyes, some times he can be so…_UGH._

"I no I'm the best" again I roll my eyes; he sat down on the opposite side of me and gave me a plate.

I couldn't help to feel so connected to him, like I just want to be like this forever. I know I'm just being naive and I know it's probably just because I lost my virginity to him…I couldn't help it.

Once we got finished with our breakfast Drew went back to his room to get fresh clothes while I took a shower and got dressed.

I walked out of my room and started to walk to the contest hall.

* * *

"May!" I looked behind me to see Solidad walking up to her with a smile on her face.

"Oh Hey Solidad!" I said smiling at the older woman.

"I saw Drew come out of your room, what were you two doing?" she asked with a knowing smile on her face, I blushed.

"Uhh we where…having breakfast" I said as I was still blushing.

"Uh huh, anyway I hope you give it your all today" she said holding out her hand for me to shake.

"Of course! You to ok?" I said shaking her hand and smiling at her.

"Don't expect anything less" Solidad let go of my hand and started walking, before I knew it we were at the contest. Everyone was staring at us I can't say it's not something I'm not use to but it's still weird.

"Geez" I sighed sitting down on a bench, Drew really did but a number on me last night I was still hurting. Just thinking about it gets me all hot and bothered.

Ok I really need to stop thinking about that.

"Are you May?" someone said, I looked up to see a very handsome boy with blonde spiky hair and bright blue eyes.

"Yes I am" I said, he looked like he was a few years older then me.

"My name is Jake, and I just wanted to say you're the one I'm rooting for to win" Jake said smiling showing off his adorable dimples.

"Wow really? Thanks!" I said, I could tell Solidad was looking at me like I had to heads I was totally checking this guy out and she knew something happen with me and Drew.

"I was wondering if you wanted to let me treat you to dinner tonight" he said with a blush on his cheeks while scratching the back of his head. Then I could only think of one thing.

Drew.

I didn't know what last night meant relationship wise. Maybe it didn't mean like we were dating, maybe it was just one of those 'bone and gone' or 'beat it and leave it' kind of things that boys do. I felt my heart sink hoping that was not the case but I couldn't think of that know, I had a cutie asking me out on a date and Drew hasn't asked me to be his girlfriend or anything so.

"Yes sure I'd l-" I couldn't finish my sentience because I was pulled away by my arm. Jake just stood there with a confused look on his face. I looked and saw it was Drew with a pissed off look on his face.

"What the hell do you mean saying yes to that bitch!" Drew said ok he was totally pissed, his face was red and whoa if looks could kill.

"I-I don't know...I mean I-"

"God May! Last night didn't mean anything to you! Was I just a good and easy fuck or something!"

"Drew it's not like that! I thought that's how you felt so I just…I don't know" I said looking down, I felt really bad about how I thought so low of Drew.

"Well it wasn't for me, was it for you?" he asked obviously calming down.

"Of course not" I said blushing.

"OK good, now if you excuse me I have to go punch that bitch for asking my girlfriend out" once he said that I blushed but I snapped out of it and ran after him before he hurt the guy.

"Drew wait! Don't hurt him!"

* * *

"Welcome everyone to the Johto Grand Festival!" the announcer said as she started telling everyone about the rules and introducing the judges.

I stood there feeling a bit nervous and I felt like I was about to throw up. Drew must have sensed my nervousness; he came up beside me and held my hand tight. I looked down at our hands then up at Drew who was smiling at me. I smiled back and we both set our attention back to the TV.

A lot of coordinators got on stage; some did good but others I have seen a better. Now it was my turn;

"Beautifly take the stage!"

"Use silver wind!" I yelled while Beautifly started the routine we made for this, a beautiful silver wind design.

"Wonderful I just love it" a Nurse Joy said smiling along with the other two.

"Remarkable!"

"I loved how your Beautifly can make such a beautiful design with silver wind, truly difficult"

My score was a 29.6, the crowed cheered as I suddenly felt like I was about to hurl. I gripped my stomach with one hand and use the other to cover my mouth. I ran threw the halls to find a bathroom and threw up.

"That's weird that's never happened before" I said walking out only to see Solidad looking at me with a worried expression.

"Are you ok May?" she asked.

"Yea I'm fine" just then I started feeling sick again, I ran back to the bathroom and threw up what was left of my stomach.

"Yea I don't think so, did you eat something bad?" she asked me, now it made since, I'll have to tease Drew about that later.

Solidad and I started walking back to the room where the coordinators wait. I was just in time to see Drew get a 29.9 on his performance which was great. He was coming back to the room with a smirk on his face.

"Drew that was great!" I said running up to him, he put his hands on my waist and leaned in to kiss me.

"I don't think you want to do that, I just threw up twice now because of your cooking" I said laughing but he had a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean? I feel fine" he said looking me in the eyes. I suddenly felt scared.

"Well that concludes the first day of the Grand Festival, come back tomorrow for all the action!" and with that everyone started going home.

"May are you sure you're alright" Drew said looking at me as we walked back to the hotel.

"Yea I'm fine I guess I was just nervous" I said smiling at him.

"That's great" he said, we came up to my floor and stopped in front of it.

"Goodnight" Drew said kissing my cheek making me blush.

"I'm not kissing you until you brush your teeth" Drew flipped his hair and walked off.

"Goodnight Drew" when he was out of sight I suddenly frowned…something was defiantly wrong with me and I'm hoping it's not what I think it is.

'_Well only one way to find out'_ I said walking to the trash can hoping to find the condom in there and to my luck it was. I picked it up and my worst fear became my reality.

It broke…

I started crying and kept crying to I heard a knock on my door. _'I hope it's not Drew' _I thought as I wiped my tears away. I answered the door to see Solidad.

"May? Are you alright" and as soon as she asked I started crying even harder. She came in and hugged me as I cried on her shoulder.

"I-I thi-i-nk I'm p-p-r-egna-nt" she gasped and looked at me.

"Are you sure?" she said

"I don't know…the condom broke s-so I guess I need to take a test" I told her as she looked just as shocked as I was.

"Can you go get it for me, I don't think I can do it" I asked her looking down at my feet.

"Sure I'll be back in a bit" she said walking out the door.

A few minutes later Solidad came back with 3 pregnancy tests in a bag.

"Here, I got three of them" she said handing them to me.

"Thanks" I walked into the bathroom, did my business and walked out to the bed. This was the longest 5 minutes of my life.

-5 minutes later-

"What does it say?" Solidad asked as I turned around with tear filed eyes.

"There _all_ positive" I said crying my eyes out.

"Oh May, I'm so sorry" she said hugging me.

"It's all my fault" I said quietly it myself. We stayed like that for I don't know how long and before I knew it we had to get down for the second round in the Grand Festival.

* * *

Hour after hour, battle after battle…now it was time for the final battle.

Drew vs. Solidad

May lost the last battle with Solidad so she advanced to the last battle, so it was all down to her and Drew to win the ribbon cup.

I sat down beside the door what led to the room where all the coordinators are supposed to be. I managed to stop crying in time before anyone saw me but my eyes were still blood red. Most of the people would just think I was sad because I lost my battle with Solidad so I wouldn't win my third ribbon cup. I didn't care mush though, I sighed and got up to walk inside the room; I found a spot on the bench and sat down looking at my feet.

"You should tell him you know" I looked up to see none other then Solidad, I looked back down at my feet and sighed.

"I know" I whispered, I bit my lip trying not to cry more. I stood up but not before stopping by my hotel room, I grabbed one of the pregnancy tests, ugh just looking at them makes my stomach turn.

"Well here goes nothing" I said going back to the contest hall to look for Drew. I saw him standing by the fountain where he asked me out on our non-date. He was feeding his Pokémon.

"D-Drew?" I asked cursing my self for stuttering. He turned around smirking, he was probably going to say something about me blushing but when he saw my tear stained face and blood shot eyes, he frowned.

"What's wrong May?" he said walking closer to me. I tried not to cry again so I looked down at my feet.

"Drew…I'm so sorry" I said putting the pregnancy test in his hand, quickly turned and walked away. Drew looked at his hand to see what I put in it and gasped when he saw the pink plus sign, he looked up to see that I was already gone.

"Rose?" His Roselia asked looking at his trainer.

"It's ok…I-I just need to find May" Drew said returning his Pokémon and ran to find May.

"Drew there you are! Your battle is about to start" some coordinator he didn't even know told him. He walked into the room and started looking for May; he saw Solidad and walked up to her.

"Hey Solidad do you know where May is?" he asked.

"Uhh…Drew but she left." She whispered, I figured that he knew that he did.

"W-what?" Drew said shocked she would just leave like that.

"Would the final two contestants please take the stage!" Vivian yelled at the roaring crowd who where screaming there head off for Solidad and Drew.

Drew and Solidad where face to face on the field but Solidad saw that Drew had a confused thoughtful look on his face.

"You may begin!" and with that the battle was on.

"Wait!" Drew yelled making the crowed look at him like he was crazy.

"I'm sorry?" Vivian said looking at Drew the same way.

"I-I" Drew started but was interrupted by Solidad.

"I forfeit" the crowed again didn't say a word when Solidad spoke these words.

"W-what?" Vivian and Drew asked surprised.

"I said I forfeit…you deserve this Drew, I'm just doing us both a favor…go get May" and shortly after the crowed yelled and applaud the new top coordinator Drew on yet another ribbon cup.

Drew grabbed the ribbon cupped and before anyone knew it he was out the building.

* * *

May was sitting on the bench on a near by boat on its way to Hoenn.

"I guess I should break this to my parents face to face" May said looking down at her stomach. She put a hand over it and rubbed it.

"I guess it's just me and you little guy…or girl" May said laughing at herself for talking to her belly.

"I prefer a boy" May quickly looked beside her to see Drew smiling with a ribbon cup in his hand.

"Drew?" she asked like she didn't really sure it was really him.

"The one and only" he said flipping his hair…yup it was Drew alright.

"How did you know I was going to be here?" May asked.

"Lucky guess…why did you just leave like that?" Drew asked whispering the last part, May then wondered if she had hurt his feelings leaving like that.

'_Well of course you did May, believe it or not this boy really likes you'_ May thought to herself.

"I didn't know if you wanted this"

"May of course I do…I would do anything for you" he said facing May, who blushed.

"You should know that I love you" Drew said smiling hugging May.

"I love you too" May said while starting to cry again.

"Drew…I-I'm scared" she said crying, hugging him tighter.

"Yea…me too, but this is just the beginning"

'_That's what I'm afraid of' _May thought to herself.

_**Sooo how was that? Lol**_

_**Should I make a sequel?**_

_**Let me know :P**_

_**RNR**_


End file.
